


Cakes, Sweets and Love

by blueflaws



Series: Love is sweet as sugar [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Football Player Louis, M/M, Pastry Chef Harry, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueflaws/pseuds/blueflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.<br/>Dal primo capitolo: Anche lui vorrebbe essere coccolato, è tentato di rispondergli, ma non può perché quello che si fa passare per il suo ragazzo, quella sera ha una partita da giocare.<br/>Nel giorno del suo compleanno.<br/>Dal secondo capitolo: Harry è gay e non se ne vergogna. È per questo e una lunga serie di altri motivi che non si sente in imbarazzo mai. O quasi.<br/>Dal terzo capitolo: Harry al lavoro porta sempre il grembiule. Ci è affezionato.<br/>Dal quarto capitolo: Il sorriso che si apre sul volto del ragazzo dice tutto quello che Harry ha bisogno di sapere.<br/>Dal quinto capitolo: Gli viene da piangere perché ormai è tardi e quello è il suo regalo per Louis. Non gli ha preso nient’altro.<br/>Dal sesto capitolo: “Andrai benissimo” gli dice Zayn sorridendo, ma Harry è ricoperto di farina e non ne è tanto sicuro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Salve ♥ è da un po’ che non pubblico e sentivo la voglia di rimettermi a scrivere qualcosa, anche di poco impegnativo ma giusto per il gusto di farlo! Così ho deciso di strapazzare un po’ Harry e Louis, con questa raccolta dolce da fare venire le carie. Sarà di sei brevi flashfic AU Harry!Pov – ognuna con prompt per capitolo- ambientate in una pasticceria, dove i pasticcini sopraccitati si troveranno a interagire. Le storie non seguiranno un ordine cronologico quindi potrà capitare che in una siano già una coppia mentre nell’altra si conoscano soltanto. Ma tant’è penso si capirà chiaramente leggendo. È giusto precisare però u.u  
> Grazie a chi leggerà! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate ♥

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : torta al cioccolato

[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)  
   
   
   
 _1._ _Chocolate Cake_  
   
A Harry piace lavorare in pasticceria, davvero. Preparare dolci lo diverte e lo rilassa.  
Quel giorno, però, non è dell’umore giusto. Continua a mescolare nervosamente gli ingredienti della torta, la cui ordinazione è stata fatta quella mattina, e un po’ del composto schizza sul bancone.  
Sam, il suo capo, sta giusto passando con una teglia di dolcetti alle mandorle e bonariamente lo riprende: “Harry, mettici un po’ di amore. L’impasto va coccolato se vuoi che il dolce esca buono”.  
Anche lui vorrebbe essere coccolato, è tentato di rispondergli, ma non può perché quello che si fa passare per il suo ragazzo, quella sera ha una partita da giocare.  
Nel giorno del _suo_ compleanno. Del quale, inoltre, sembra essersi _dimenticato_.  
Verso mezzogiorno, prima della pausa pranzo – il sabato lavora tutta la giornata -, Harry decide di glassare e decorare la torta che ha guarnito di crema al cioccolato, così poi sarà pronta per la consegna.  
Estrae da sotto il bancone il registro delle prenotazioni per sapere cosa va scritto sulla torta, visto che l’ordine non l’ha preso lui, e poi non visto sorride da solo, il malumore sciolto come neve al sole.  
   
 _“Happy Birthday Sweetcheeks”_  
   
Dopo tutto crede che andrà a tifare per Louis, e visto che almeno un po’ se l’è meritato, gli porterà una fetta del suo dolce.  
 

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato | grembiule | caffè con panna  
farina | impasto | pasticcio  
**Completate 1/6**


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note vi rimando al primo capitolo.

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : pasticcio

[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)  
   
   
   
 _2._ _Trouble_  
   
Harry è gay e non se ne vergogna. Tutta la sua famiglia lo sa: Anne, Gemma, Robin e persino suo padre Des.  
Hanno accettato la cosa in modo relativamente tranquillo, anche se riguardo a suo padre non sa se è perché la cosa gli sta davvero bene o se è una sorta di scambio equo visto che gli ha rovinato l’infanzia.  
È per questo e una lunga serie di altri motivi che Harry non si sente in imbarazzo mai. _O quasi_.  
Gira nudo per casa, urla nei supermercati con il suo amico Will Sweeney, da piccolo indossava il reggiseno di sua madre con aria fiera e ogni tanto in negozio si mette a canticchiare per chiunque voglia ascoltarlo.  
Per questo non si spiega proprio perché, quando per sbaglio una fetta di dolce gli scivola dal piatto e si spalma a terra in un pasticcio di crema e zucchero a velo, non ride con aria colpevole e chiede scusa con un sorrisino a Sam.  
Invece le guance gli diventano rosse e non può che abbassare gli occhi sul disastro, mentre Louis Tomlinson, diciotto anni, è appena entrato in pasticceria insieme a quello che sa essere, da fonti certe – _vedi Zayn_ – Liam Payne, il suo migliore amico.  
Allora fugge nel retrobottega in cerca di straccio e secchio, non prima, però, di aver sentito chiaramente la voce di Liam dire a Louis, senza per altro preoccuparsi di abbassare il tono di voce: _“Credo tu gli piaccia”._

 

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato | grembiule | caffè con panna  
farina | impasto | pasticcio  
**Completate 2/6**


	3. Smock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note vi rimando al primo capitolo.

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : grembiule

[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)  
   
   
   
 _3._ _Smock_  
   
Harry al lavoro porta sempre il grembiule.  
È un po’ corto perché, nonostante i suoi sedici anni sta crescendo in fretta, ma è colorato e gli piace averlo addosso. Ci è affezionato.  
Lo accompagna tutta la giornata come una seconda pelle: lo indossa quando comincia il turno, durante la pausa, quando esce a tenere compagnia a Zayn, il suo migliore amico, mentre si fuma una sigaretta e di nuovo fino alla chiusura.  
Gli piace anche quando, dopo avergli portato il suo Yorkshire Tea preferito, Louis lo aggancia dal nastro e lo tira indietro, a pretendere un bacio.  
Ogni tanto gli capita di sporcarlo con qualche sbaffo di crema, ma non ci fa caso e ormai anche Sam ha perso la speranza di vederlo arrivare alla fine del turno pulito.  
Però è felice di separarsene quando è Louis, di ritorno dagli allenamenti di calcio, a sciogliere con delicatezza i nodi alla schiena e al collo, stando attento a non tirargli i ricci, e a sfilarglielo dalla testa. Harry lo ripone nel retro assieme agli altri panni da lavare e poi ritorna dal suo ragazzo che lo aspetta accanto all’entrata, il giubbotto in mano.  
Gli cala il berretto sulla testa e, prendendolo per mano, gli sussurra un tenero: _“Andiamo, ti accompagno a casa”._

 

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato | grembiule | caffè con panna  
farina | impasto | pasticcio  
**Completate 3/6**


	4. Coffee with Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note vi rimando al primo capitolo.

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : caffè con panna

[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)  
   
   
   
 _4._ _Coffee with Cream_  
   
Harry non è per niente quella che si dice una persona timida.  
Da che ha memoria si è sempre trovato al centro di un gruppo, catalizzando gli sguardi di tutti. Soprattutto delle ragazze.  
Il fatto di essere cresciuto con la presenza costante di due donne, sua madre Anne e sua sorella Gemma, deve aver influito sulla cosa. Ne è _certo_.  
Ricorda come i suoi compagni di classe gli invidiassero le attenzioni delle ragazze quando a lui veniva del tutto naturale parlare con loro. Fatto che in seguito gli ha dato da pensare quando ha preso coscienza della propria sessualità.  
Infatti i suoi amici maschi si possono contare sulle dita di una mano e non sono neanche tanto loquaci: Zayn ne è un chiaro esempio.  
Per questo sta tenendo d’occhio Louis da quando è entrato in pasticceria, ma non ha ancora trovato il coraggio di andarci a parlare, salvo l’aver preso l’ordinazione.  
La verità è che non saprebbe proprio cosa dirgli per spiegare i sentimenti che prova da quando l’ha visto la prima volta. Con Zayn è molto più semplice, pensa. Un abbraccio e una pacca sulla spalla dicono più di mille parole.  
Ed è mentre prepara il caffè che si ritrova la soluzione tra le mani. Ci aggiunge la panna e sopra, con il cioccolato sciolto, disegna un piccolo cuore.  
Quando lo presenta a Louis non servono parole.  
Il sorriso che si apre sul volto del ragazzo dice tutto quello che Harry ha bisogno di sapere.

 

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato | grembiule | caffè con panna  
farina | impasto | pasticcio  
**Completate 4/6**


	5. Mixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note vi rimando al primo capitolo.

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : impasto

[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)  
 

 

 _5._ _Mixture_  
   
Harry pensa che nascere la vigilia o, addirittura, il giorno di Natale sia una bella fregatura.  
Primo: i regali. Sono sempre la metà perché si concentra tutto in un unico giorno. Secondo: la mole di lavoro che lui si deve sobbarcare quando sopraggiunge il periodo natalizio.  
Deve finire di farcire alcuni panettoni di crema alla nocciola, confezionare vassoi di pasticcini e sono già le sei.  
La torta di Louis è ancora sul retro che aspetta di essere finita.  
Continua a preparare cioccolate calde, tè con biscotti e non si ferma. Gli sembra di girare come una trottola.  
A un tratto Sam prende il suo posto dietro al bancone e gli fa cenno con la testa alla porta del laboratorio.  
Si lava le mani e recupera gli ultimi ingredienti, aggiungendoli al composto che aveva lasciato a metà.  
L’impasto ha un bel colore, ma non la densità come vuole la ricetta. Frustrato sbatte la frusta con più energia, ma niente, la consistenza resta liquida.  
Gli viene da piangere perché ormai è tardi e quello è il suo regalo per Louis. Non gli ha preso nient’altro.  
Verso le sette Sam lo avvisa che sta uscendo per fare una consegna a domicilio e lascia a lui il compito di chiudere.  
Quando Louis arriva a prenderlo, Harry ha già il giubbotto addosso e l’unica luce ancora accesa è quella dell’ingresso.  
In mano tiene un muffin al cioccolato con sopra una candelina accesa. Sulle labbra ha un broncio che è semplicemente adorabile.  
Louis soffia sulla candelina e, mentre Harry gli spiega della torta disastrosa, gli dà un morso sulla guancia.  
   
 _“Sei il regalo più buono che abbia mai ricevuto”._

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato | grembiule | caffè con panna  
farina | impasto | pasticcio  
**Completate 5/6**


	6. Plain Flour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di sei flashfic AU con protagonisti Harry e Louis. Ambientata in una pasticceria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per le note vi rimando al primo capitolo.

   
 **Titolo** : Cakes, Sweet and Love  
 **Autore** : Rosalie_  
 **Fandom** : One Direction  
 **Personaggi** : Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson  
 **Raiting** : Verde  
 **Genere** : Romantico  
 **Note** : AU, Raccolta  
 **Tabella** : Pasticceria  
 **Prompt** : farina  
   
[](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10521545)

   
   
 _6._ _Plain Flour_  
   
Quel giorno in pasticceria c’è poco afflusso di gente.  
La mattina è stato impegnato con croissant e pasticcini secchi, ma adesso è seduto dietro al bancone senza niente che lo tenga impegnato se non i suoi pensieri.  
Il che non è un bene perché inevitabilmente inizia a pensare al fatto che ha il primo appuntamento con Louis quella sera e le budella gli si torcono nello stomaco, tanta è l’ansia che ha addosso.  
Inutile dire che nessuna delle persone che si trova attorno lo sta aiutando a gestire la cosa. Non Danielle con il suo enigmatico: _“Ora capisco cosa intendeva Louis”_ , quando si è presentata quella mattina per fare colazione assieme a Liam e nemmeno Niall con il suo chiassoso: _“Ehi amico! Bel colpo! Ho sentito dell’appuntamento, lui com’è?”._  
La salvezza arriva con un ordine dell’ultimo minuto. Due torte di medie dimensioni per una festa di compleanno.  
Harry sparisce in laboratorio e si isola per le successive due ore.  
Quando ne riemerge, sono le sette e tre quarti e Zayn gli sta porgendo il cambio di vestiti che è passato a prendere da casa. Louis dovrebbe arrivare a momenti.  
Si sfila il grembiule e strofina con forza i capelli, le mani che gli tremano. _“Andrai benissimo”_ gli dice Zayn sorridendo, ma Harry è ricoperto di farina e non ne è tanto sicuro.  
Ha appena il tempo di infilarsi jeans e maglietta quando la porta si apre ed entra Louis, giubbotto in jeans e pantaloni strettissimi.  
Harry sente il fiato mancargli e sorride nervosamente, scusandosi per com’è conciato.  
Ma a Louis sembra non importare. Mentre gli strofina una guancia sporca con il pollice, cattura i ricci di Harry tra le dita e: _“Sei bellissimo anche così”_ sussurra sulle sue labbra, chiudendole con un bacio.

 

 

**PASTICCERIA**  
---  
torta al cioccolato |  grembiule |  caffè con panna  
farina |  impasto |  pasticcio  
**Completate 6/6**


End file.
